jonghyun408s_survivor_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Danielle Fox
|place = Winner|votesagainst = 3|days = 39|challenges = 8}} Danielle Fox is a contestant at Survivor: Caroline Islands Profile Name (Age): Danielle Fox (34) Tribe Designation: Kosrae Current Residence: New Mexico Occupation: Gardener Personal Claim to Fame: For be able to planting the rarest plants in the world and able to sell it out Inspiration in Life: My twin sister Hobbies: Gardening and playing poker Pet Peeves: Impulse, laziness 3 Words to Describe You: Hard-working, Caring, patient If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be? My plants, my twin sister and also a great thick jacket Survivor Contestant You Are Most Like: Stephenie LaGrossa Reason for Being on Survivor: In order to extend my green house Why You Think You’ll “Survive” SURVIVOR: I will survive Survivor with my carefulness at people and win challenges because I am tough Survivor: Caroline Islands In the start of the game, Danielle has got himself in a good position, as he joined the alliance with James and Zack, as she does most the talking in their alliance, when the Kosrae tribe had to go to Tribal Council for the first two times, the alliance of Danielle, James and Zack became swing votes and they voted out Larry and Jane in order to save their tribes, their boots were proof useful, as the Kosrae tribe would go on to win the next three immunity challengers, in the process, Danielle and Zack has bonded, as they had began a close relationship, which others see as a target, but they got James to ensure safety, when Michelle burnt the tribe's chicken, Danielle and her alliance took the opportunity to sway the swing vote Sally into their alliance, which they have been doing for days. In the last immunity challenge, with Sally's help, Danielle's alliance split votes for safety, which failed due to Michelle voting Patrick. At merge, with Michelle flipping, Danielle and Zack together tried to get Jordan and Thomas to turn against their alliance, but it did not work as Sally was voted out. After, Rachel plotted a plan to blindside Andrea, which their alliance agreed to, until Jordan started a plan to counter-blindside her, which Zack's alliance followed to vote Rachel out. Afterwards, Zack won a reward and received a letter from home, informing him that his respected grandpa was dead, which caused him breaking down mentally, and during then, Danielle, who fell bad for him comforted him as they affirm their love, then when James from his alliance was targeted and she risked losing a member of his alliance from day 1, but however due to Thomas was found playing both sides, her allaiince was once again spared as Thomas was voted out. Afterwards, James was once again targeted as her alliance did everything they could to save James, but it did not work as James was voted out, with Danielle and Zack from their alliance remaining, they became close as ever, during the next reward challenge, Zack's dad Sean came, and Zack took her to the reward, during then, hshe asked whether it is ok to start a relationship, which they agreed. Afterwards, Danielle and Zack started kissing each other and stuff, but the good time did not last long as Zack was targeted at the next vote off, in order to save themselves, Danielle and Zack once again tried to turn the vote at Michelle, but ultimately, her attempt to saving Zack failed, as Zack was voted off, leaving Danielle alone. Danielle found it hard to survive on her own, as she decided that she will fight even harder, she constantly keep spreading around about Michelle, and tried to get them to vote off Michelle, as she approached Jordan the most, who agreed to the plan, and the plan ultimately came into play as she was spared and Michelle was voted off, she tried to win immunity to get herself further, but she failed to do so as she ultimately lost, and she was targeted by Andrea and Bosco, so Danielle told and tried to convince Jordan to vote for Andrea, as Andrea was a social threat, and the plan worked as in the end it was a tie. But however, before that, Danielle tried to make fire, but neither can start a fire, and it took so long as ultimately Danielle managed to make a fire and defeat Andrea in the fire-making challenge, with three people left, Bosco and Jordan agreed to take each other to the end, leaving Danielle vulnerable, but Danielle managed to win the next challenge as she took Bosco to the end. At the Final Tribal Council, Danielle was bashed as she wasn't a worthy competitor and staying too long with Zack, but ultimately, she managed to edge out Bosco in the Final Tribal Council, as she got five votes, winning her the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History | colspan="1" | colspan="1" |- | colspan="1" | colspan="1" |- | Jury votes for Danielle | colspan="2" |- | colspan="3" bgcolor="gray" style="text-align: center;" |Sole Survivor, Day 39 |} Category:Jonghyun408's Fanon Category:Fanon contestants Category:Fanon Female contestants Category:Survivor: Caroline Islands Category:1970 births Category:Living people Category:Fanon winner